


Your Boyfriend Astolfo

by FelixFire



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFire/pseuds/FelixFire
Summary: In a new world where Master and Servants are abundant and live together in normal relationships in society, your "Servant" Astolfo (Your partner) comes home and you help him get out of his armor. Both of you remind each other about the warm and lovely relationship you share. Happy despite your challenges, you both share one of many endearing moments. Sometimes all you need is a pretty knight to make the problems in your life seem less daunting."Reader" is of unspecified gender.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Your Boyfriend Astolfo

It's been a long day, studying at home. You've recently started college, and though going to school is annoying, it's the weekend and you feel a bit freer than usual. Reclining in your chair as you type up an essay for school. The flickering of the monitor late at night keeps you up still, though just barely, distracting yourself from your work with music -- videos -- anything that can reduce the stress. You've been thinking about the increasing load of responsibilities and possibilities -- planning for your future, and it all makes you tense, uncertain. It's weight crashing down on you.

Until of course, he comes home.

It's been a while, but it's still almost inexplicable. The magical Heroic Spirit with a personality, sentience, and will all of it's own. This world has had an underlying fantastical nature that most people would never dream of knowing.

You feel blessed... In fact, that fact gives you the most comfort in life. Your plain -- relatively lackluster existence shone on by something so bright.

That something, his name, Astolfo. 

Knowing his legend, a gallant knight. It's been a year since every human on earth has their own servant. Not many people can fight with them due to their lack of latent magical skill, but still the world has grown hectic with their inclusion. However, things have grown much more interesting. Humans now being able to live with the fantasies they create, most of them beautiful, idealized versions of what people can be. Heroes, evils, some romanticized, those whose personalities are intoxicating and larger than life. Stronger, smarter, more beautiful. 

The one you have his him. Your "servant" -- though, it's barely like a master servant relationship at all. A partnership, a friendship, then... Something more.

If you were to tell yourself that this was the person you'd love, that you'd find someone so amazing and attractive as he, well it'd be hard to believe. 

When he comes home you hear him call out, still full of energy even after a long day doing his work -- being gallant, speaking to others about being respectful, trying to police and add his input in this new and crazy world. He has a way with words, not because of his intelligence but because of genuineness, the energy and compassion he shows everyone is touching. The way he interacts with other humans, other servants, it's really something special. Honestly it's one of the reasons you like him so much. When he's not concerned with you his effort is put a hundred percent in everything he has to do. 

"Hello! I'm hoooome~" His higher pitched voice ringing through the hall and even through the half shut door to your room. 

You throw off your headphones and rush over to greet him.

"Welcome home, Astolfo."

"Well well, welcome home my master! Someone's excited to see me!" He says with a small grin, putting a finger to his lips. Looking at him now you see him in his armor, reserved and fitting for a knight of his legend. His long pink hair done in it's braid down his back. His eyes gleam at you pure, and full, always sending a warmth through your chest.

"I am, yeah." You feel your cheeks burn a bit as you say it, scratching the back of your head. "How was everything today?"

"Exhausting, as always. But I did my best. I could go on and on, and maybe I will... Later... But I'm more interested in hearing what you have to say. Talking about work is boring anyways." He flaps a hand your direction.

"I've been lazy again. I slept in. Did school work. Watched videos. I should really be thinking of going out or working on something interesting or exciting. I got distracted..."

"Well, sleeping is nice! But you really should try to dedicate yourself to doing what you wanna' do! I don't really have that problem, but just put forth that effort and something will come out of it, y'know...!" He looks off, perplexed. The tone in his voice like it's an obvious answer, or one he feels confused about.

"You're... Exactly right."

"Mhm! I know I am!" He says, bouncing his hair a bit as he closes his eyes and smiles brightly.

You pause for a second.

"Why do you like me? Like I'm just -- Is it because I'm your master?"

He seems a bit shocked for a moment, before looking off and rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's part of it... But. Look, I'm not necessarily the smartest of people. Or the most conce-- Concen... Conscientious? That's right, right? Someone used that word today -- Anyways... If you stop thinking so much and start finally doing what will make you happy, I'm sure good things will come of it. That doesn't mean "don't think" it just means, try things. If you keep on talking about how you need to do things you'll never do it! I see in you someone greater than me, you just gotta' realize you can do it!"

Your taken aback by the wisdom of what he's saying. But it doesn't necessarily surprise you. He has a good heart. He's the type of person who will always listen to people's problems. Truly understanding, truly caring... You're reminded once again of how fortunate you are to have him rather than some other heroic spirits as your partner. 

"I love you, Astolfo."

You say, biting your lip.

"D'aw, I know! Now uh... Help me get out of this smelly armor, okay?"

You swallow and agree, having gotten better at doing so over the course of having known him.

"Let me move over to the closet then~!"

You both walk back over to your room, and you open the closet door and step inside with him. You have a special place for him to get place all of his armor and uniform for the next time he gets dressed -- to make sure everything is in one place. This ritual was one of convenience, and though he's a peerless knight, your regular modern clothes would end up getting messed up in his search for every piece in the morning, what with it's multiple pieces. 

Plus you know how long it takes him to get dressed... It's best to make everything easy and accessible. 

"Mrrrrrr!" He groans out as he stretches, turning on the light and then turning his back to you, spinning on a heel.

"Well, I am glad you give me some help. Before when I had to do this alone... Well... It was a hassle."

He pauses for a moment.

"And for some reason every other knight felt awkward undressing me! Can you believe that?"

You reach over his pauldrons and untie his capes latch from the front near his collarbone, his puffed out cheeks causing you to smirk as you see them.

"Right... Somehow I think I can... You know they were probably embarrassed... Because you're so cute..."

"..."

He pauses for a moment before cocking his head and looking back.

"Seriously?! That was the reason? No fair! I can't help that! And why not just tell me then?!"

"Well..."

"Beats me."

It was a soft lie. The real answer was complicated to bring up so bluntly. But you can guess the reason. Astolfo is a fellow knight. They were probably attracted to him, or at least, the implication that it was easy to get attracted to him probably crossed their minds and they steered clear before any misunderstandings followed. Knowing Astolfo however, you'd assume that he'd be fine with that. He's that type of man. Not afraid of confronting issues like that -- or reciprocating.

That's how it was in your experience. Even though he's your servant, even though your his master, once you cracked under the pressure and tension of your mutual attraction then made a move on him. Simply then he let out a chiding noise and seemed quick and hungry to respond to your affection. You can't help but feel -- that wasn't necessarily because you were special, right?

He's just an earnest person. Good-natured. Energetic. Vibrant.

Yet he's your boyfriend. And stronger than anyone you know.

Neatly folding it into a pile, Astolfo turns back in the mean time. He sits back on the shelf and kicks his feet up, obviously wanting you to take off his boots next.

"Okay, but if you break the shelf again from pushing too hard I'm going to get mad." 

You warn him.

"I got this. I can control my strength! Probably, maybe."

"Okay, if you say so."

Left leg goes up. 

And you take off his left boot, unstrapping it from his stockings.

And then his right. The strain of pulling both of them off is familiar, and needless to say it's an arduous and strenuous process of pulling the boot off as he pushes back against the wall. It's good exorcise at least.

Astolfo squints and then chuckles. Biting his lip as he squints -- obviously pushing quite hard, but the boot hasn't come off yet. He feels you stop for a second. You look at him and pant, shaking your head.

"Are you looking at my panties? Perv!"

"...I wasn't!" I say with a huff.

"Well yeesh. You're allowed to anyways, so don't get all flustered~." He says with a sultry gait to his voice, teasing.

You roll your eyes. This'll all come back later to something later in the day, for sure. It always does.

"...Well at least let's get your armor off before we start flirting."

He lets out a small chuckle. 

"Alrighty, let's do this then."

With another more forceful off the bat pull, after several painful seconds that starts to hurt your fingers, you eventually yank the boot off of him, but as you do you fall on your butt.

"Hah!" You say, exhaling deeply, exhausted.

But in front of you, the boot, in your hands. A successful mission. 

Astolfo wiggles his toes, still in their stockings, letting out a satisfied exhale.

"Oo. That feels good."

"I was gonna' be upset and complain, but it's hard to complain when you seem so satisfied afterwords."

"See, who said you need magic to charm people?! It's so easy to get people to forgive you!"

He sticks out his tongue. More teasing.

"You're in a snarky mood this afternoon." You observe as you bring yourself to your feet and collect his boots and put them upright next to each other.

"Work is so haaaaaaard~~~! And sometimes boring~~~~! I would always fight to protect people, but now I gotta learn so much new stuff and history and books and words and it's all just too annoying~" He says with a groan.

This is him when he tries to garner some sympathy. He knows how to act cute and then have you dote on him.

"Stolf." You start out. "I know it's difficult but this -is- what you want to do right? Be honest with me? You like your work?"

He pauses for a moment at your question, letting out a small sigh.

"Well of course. I love protecting everything that you and everyone has built. The new relationships and scary things in our society that needs to be built upon and better understood. This is the world that allows me to be with you. I get to talk about issues I care about, fighting for people I care about. All to make people happy. It's all I've ever wanted to do... It's just..."

He thinks and grasps for words.

"Different than usual. I'm not super smart, y'know? Or wise. All I got is my skill as a knight. I don't have your dreams. The way you care about the things you want to do. All you know. All you care about. That's not to say I'm sad or discontent. It's just that I'm -aware- of all of these things. And it's frustrating and difficult...

But I'll do it. I have to. Because I love you. And I want to help people to experience the happiness they deserve. To not get trampled over by mean, selfish people. To not get lost in all of their troubles -- to fix them."

You walk forward and grasp his gloved hand. 

"You know how I feel about you. Don't feel like you can't be weak around me. Tell me what's the matter. Be honest. I'll try my hardest to put you at ease. That's what I want to do. As your partner."

Squeezing it tight. He looks at you and smiles softly. It was sad to see his emotional expression, but it breaks into a smile.

"I love it a lot... No matter how much I tease you... Or how much you praise me... I will always love it when you just hold my hand." He says.

"And I will always cherish being able to. You changed my life for the better. Thank you so much."

"Mm... I should thank you, Master."

"Well, let's just thank each other then."

He scoffs and pauses for a moment, his expression broken up as he contemplates my words. He nods firmly.

"Thank you."

Sticking his chest out, as if trying to get his mind off the emotional moment, he says quickly.

"Okay, now take my gauntlet off while you're at it."

You oblige. 

The rest of the pieces of armor were rather easy. Taking his off his gauntlets was an easier process than the boots for sure, their straps helping loosen them much faster than the plated footwear.

"Next is the metal part of my skirt."

You grab his scabbard and sword and place it carefully on a shelf. Grabbing at the metal part of his skirt, it was quite easy to get it off. Just like taking off pants. Though you had to be careful not to poke yourself as you'd do so.

So that's why he'd rather you do it.

Grabbing at his waist, you pull him closer to you. As you do, Astolfo flinches and puts a hand on his face. He blushes.

"S-Sorry, Master. When you do that, I can't help but get embarrassed... I was thinking to myself 'Ah, are we doing it so soon?'"

"What is with this dirty mind of yours?! Was this a part of your legend too?!"

"I think -you- did something." He says with a lilt in his voice, kicking his legs and brushing your waist with one.

"Really? Do you have proof?"

"Your appearance." He says in a slightly deeper tone, wiggling a brow, knowing he's laying it on thick and turning it into a joke.

"I thought I said let's refrain from flirting!"

Taking it off, you feel your hands brush against his legs as you do so. His body is lithe, feminine, yet muscular. It's quite the remarkably striking combination. 

As you finish taking off the metal skirt, he stands up, loosely unbuckling his gambeson. You assist once more to help finish what you started, so to speak. And when it's off you see his undershirt.

In his "undressed" form he looks a bit awkward. Form fitting black shirt, skirt, stockings, gloves. All that of course are meant to prevent chafing. Nothing from his personal fashion closet.

The fashion you love and admire. So cute.

"Mm! Thanks so much. Your the best." He stands up once more and quickly pulls both arms around the small of your back, and linking them together. He blinks up at you expectantly.

Looking at his cute face, his lovely pink hair, the ribbons in his hair and his soft features, you've grown used to -- but not any less fond of -- this face.

You reach up and tuck an errant strand of hair behind his ear. Cupping his cheek with the other. Pulling him in to a kiss as your first hand pushes at the nape of his neck. 

And then your heart explodes into a warm tangle of feelings. His soft lips against yours, the hunger behind it, causing the both of you to push deeper. 

This is a common feeling. One you remind yourself how lucky you are.

The story of a partnership.

Your boyfriend, Astolfo.


End file.
